Polaroid Flashes and Love
by DIZZEE RASCAL
Summary: Used to be Polaroid Flash Love, Bella's a photographer at a magazine, photographing Rosalie and Emmetts wedding. Cue Edward Cullen, sex god.
1. NEW IMPROVED CHAPTER 1 ENJOY

Chapter 1 – Runway Smile

From: _J. Reese_

To: _I. Swan_

_RE: Spotted!_

-

Good Morning, or should I say Good Afternoon Isa? I see that you had a good night at the "Guys and Gals" party last night. How I hear you ask? Oh apart from being the all-knowing Jack; do scroll down and check out the pictures, which were strewn all over, magazine covers in Manhattan today and I left a few delightful snap shots in my email! Oh yes did I forget to mention we have a meeting at 1pm and it is oh I don't know… 12:35pm! Good luck getting over here Swan, if you don't oh well what can I say the office will be lonely without you!

From Jack.

* * *

Shit, shit, shit, shit I'm late, I'm late oh mother fucker! I jumped around my apartment whilst pulling on my some white tights and then shoving my black dress over my head. God its quarter to I am going to get fired oh sugar, where the hell are my Manalo heels?

Finally! I found them in the bathroom, I looked at myself whilst rinsing toothpaste out of my mouth with Listerine okay my hair will have to just do and thank god I took my makeup off I'll go to the office fresh faced I guess I look okay. Not amazing but not bad either.

Thank the Gods that the office is just down the road I ran as fast as I could for a person with co-ordination difficulties and a hangover; I got there for five to and I sped up to the editing floor probably looking like a mad woman to most whereas the editing team simply laughed.

"Nice timing Bella the meeting has been put back to 1:30 anyway so looks like you're early." Alice laughed; Alice is my best friend she worked for the fashion section. Alice is beautiful she's small and petite with short cropped pixie hair imagine a dark version of Tinkerbelle and there is Alice, she wore her hair all slicked back with a huge bow in her fringe and a vintage pink and white skirt tucked in to a blouse with her famous jimmy choos adding to her small height. Alice was out with me last night at the Guys and Gals party so how does she still manage to beat me? Magical pixie.

"But Jack emailed saying… that no good man whore."

Saying that set Alice in to more peals of laughter and she pulled my arm and took me to her office.

"So…how was last night? Spill!"

I groaned, I'd saw the pictures of Chace Crawford and I at that Guys and Gal's party yesterday, Guys and Gals was a party that happened once every year so that the rich folk of the Upper East Side could chat of what had been happening. And at that party I'd happened to bump in to Chace, Chace and I went way back we still had a on/off relationship now and again, it wasn't serious we both knew we were friends just our last relationships had knocked both our confidences a lot and it helped that we were both there.

"Nothing Ali, Chace and I just caught up it was nice to see him its rare that I do anymore he's so busy with Gossip Girl and his new movie."

Alice nodded understanding and rested her head on my lap.

"Bells… James is with Irina Denali." I looked down at her shocked.

"Oh my god! Seriously, that guys a whore Alice!" She looked so sad so I scooped her up and hugged her as she cried, what the hell did he do!

"I caught him with Irina Denali. They had been seeing each other for about a month, he just played me." I hugged her tightly and sat there, I tried to reconcile her but she seemed genuinely over the arse hole, James and Alice had been a thing but I guess he was just using her to make Irina jealous. There was a knock at the door and Jack peeked round.

"JACK!" We both screamed and giggled; he chucked and rolled his eyes.

"My girls it is time to go, nice to see you in on time Isa." He winked and I laughed as he pulled both of us up and put his arms around our shoulders, Jack was the editor for the magazine and our close friend. Jack looked like a mix between Hayden Christensen and Brad Pitt, to top it off he had a British accent, so he was never short of a girl to go.

-

We walked in to the office and saw our boss Serena seated and ready so we all followed suit and sat in the circle around her, when it's the magazine meeting all of us have a routine of taking our shoes off and chilling we're all relaxed together like a big powerful family.

"Morning children." Serena cooed and the new interns watching us giggled.

"Okay people I have fantastic news for everyone, as you know Rosalie Hale, heiress to the Hale fortune is due to be married to Emmett Cullen one of the most powerful men in the world next month. And we are going to a cover of weddings in this months Vogue with Emmett and Rosalie starring!"

I looked at Alice and she was smiling well more like beaming and bouncing quite excitedly, I looked over at Serena smiling.

"So doing the all around main article on the Hale – Cullen wedding will be my prize protégé Jack," He bowed queue the giggles (again) "And Bella I would like you do the photos please I was looking at some of your other pieces you did and they deserve much more credit than you normally received I pleased with them." I zoned out after that and looked at Alice who looked as ecstatic as I felt, Alice was always a very happy and excitable person and the fact she had been allowed to dress up Rosalie Hale (one of the most beautiful people in the world) was like her dream come true she was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Oh yes and before you all leave to start work on this wonder Bella, Alice I'd like a word please."

After everyone left we strode over to where Serena was.

"Girls I saw and heard all about you two at the party last night and I know from gossip that you two are the "IT girls" of the moment which is why I have been asked by Les Best if you two will be models for the new Victoria Secrets range and Les' summer collection!"

"Oh. My. God!" Alice enunciated each word and her mouth made a big O. I decided to take control.

"Of course we will, wow what an honor thank you so much for this Serena!"

"Oh don't thank me you girls have earned it, live it up! Now do go I'll notify you with the dates of the modeling and I want you in Wednesday nice and early for the Rosalie and Emmett's shoot please now go."

I pulled the still gaping Alice out by her hand and decided to pull her out of her shocked dream world.

"Ali, we've got the rest of the day and tomorrow off so I wonder what we can…"

"Shopping?" Alice had my hand in her vice grip and we were out of the office and on to the streets of the big NY before you could say "Zac Posen."

-2 hours later-

Now don't get me wrong, I love fashion as much as the next girl and Alice has drummed everything there is to know about fashion within the first year of knowing her. So I can say considering who i am, and who my friends are and where I work I am clued up about fashion, it just doesn't interest me the way it does Alice, my passion is photography and books. Now I could quite easily live in Barnes and Noble.

Right now Alice and I were wandering around Top Shop, Alice had tossed numerous outfits in to my hands so I just followed her glancing at shoppers.

"Excuse me…You're Isabella Swan aren't you?" I turned around and saw two girls in their late teens, I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I am."

"O M G, I knew it was you were at the Guys and Gal's parties weren't you?"

"Yeh I was."

"Bella come on we've got to go. Oh you have friends hi!"

"Alice Brandon! O M G can we have your autographs?"

"Sure, no problem." I smiled awkwardly running my hands through my hair and taking their small scraps of paper they had found; I signed them and passed them on to Alice.

I started to walk off when one of the girls said. "Bella I'm really sorry about your mom and everything."

Alice spun around looking at me with wide eyes, I felt my mouth become dry and a huge lump appear in my throat, I forced a huge smile and nodded walking on. I heard Alice behind me and as soon as we were out of sight I felt those traitor tears come sliding down.

"Bella I'm so sorry, come on breathe honey."

I felt my tremors start slowing down and I hugged her back pushing my face in to her shoulder, Alice my best friend she would always be there. Alice was there when my mom killed herself and all through the time of my dad leaving me and my mom and cheating on her with the hoeskank herself Carmen.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I nodded and she smiled and hugged me closer.

"Come on let's go shopping then we can hit Starbucks for a muffin and frappachino."

" I don't feel like shopping anymore Alice, I just wanna go get a book and something to eat then go home and watch a movie."

"Sure Bella, well how about I meet you at Starbucks in 45 minutes, I still need to get a new outfit for next time we go out so how about you get your book and then I'll see you there?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you in a few Ali."

I strolled off towards Barnes and Noble, a few people turned around and stared but I kept my head up I was used to it, my dad was a famous director and my mom was an actress, so I sort of grew up in the limelight. I owned the popular, awkward, party girl and having a job for Vogue, was pretty cool; for the image.

I wandered around Barnes and Noble picking up books, I went for the Catcher in the Rye, The Great Gatsby and Just Ask Alice, at the counter I picked up The Lovely Bones I left my copy at my dads and no way was I going back.

I looked at my watch, and it was time to get back to reality time always fly's when I'm in here, I walked out and along the road when someone walked in to me knocking me over.

"OW – oh shoot."

"Hey watch where you're – I mean hi."

I looked up in too a beautiful face, chiseled jaw and tousled hair with the most beautiful green eyes complimenting them, I felt my body quiver then I steeled myself to face the cocky smile.

"No I think you should watch it."

-

**TA DA! I made quite a few improvements next chapter will be up ASAP and I will also be updating "Tweaked Twilight." Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Of coffee shops and tumblings

Chapter 2 – Of Book Shops and Tumblings.

-

The beautiful man, no, no, no correction. The beautiful God chuckled and grabbed my hand, kissing it gently, note to self: Stop knees quivering.

"I apologise beautiful I tend to get dazed when looking at extraordinarily amazing things."

Oh boy. "Hm does that line work often?"

"I don't know, you tell me?"

"If the answer and reactions you're hoping for are cringing, nausea and irritation then it worked. Now excuse me… TAXI!"

A yellow cab pulled over and I side stepped the smiling Godlike pest, and gracefully got in to the taxi pulling the door shut when... What the hell? The guy got in as well.

"Excuse me do you mind?"

He laughed. "Not at all sweets, not I'm off to 25th Avenue and you?"

"24th." I grumbled, "Can you get out, _please_?"

But by then I realised the taxi was already driving, he smiled cockily at me and I narrowed my eyes glaring at the arrogant stranger, I retrieved my phone miraculously from my bag and was about to text Alice. When the idiot took my phone and started messing about with it.

"Ok look first you knock me over, then you steal a ride in my taxi and now you're stealing my phone, can you give me my fucking phone back asshole."

He laughed again looking at me with those beautiful hunter green eyes and smiled crookedly, I don't know how a smile could be a crooked but it looked so good on his mouth. He handed me my phone back and leaned in putting a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Your stop beautiful, I'll be seeing you."

I looked up and I was at 24th, Jesus I got lost looking in those god damn eyes, I gave him one more glare before giving a "thank you" to the taxi driver and throwing a twenty in the front.

"Bye." I growled out as I shut the door and I watched the cab drive away while he was laughing in the back.

I walked in to Starbucks and found Alice's table instantly, she always managed to grab the comfy seats, I swooped in and sat down sighing.

"What's up? The paparazzi stalk you?"

"No they took a couple of photos earlier, I ran in to this guy…"

She looked up eagerly, "Yeah? Tell me come on!"

"No it wasn't like that, like he actually ran in to me and then he was cocky so I got a cab to come here and he hopped in the cab with me and stole my phone, Oh! My phone he put something on my phone."

"What? Show me!" She chanted from the other side of the table, I pulled my phone out and sighed angrily and passed my phone to Alice who giggled.

_Edward Cell – 4457567534_

_Edward Home- 555 – 4467_

The jerk, ugh who does he think he is! The arrogant, cocky, gorgeously delectable jerk, whoa Bella what was that? I cannot be doing this; I cannot even let myself like this guy.

I looked at Alice and she was giving me the analysing face.

"What?" I said taking a big gulp of my vanilla cream frappachino.

She shook her head and finished her drink.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Sure where are we staying yours or mine?"

"Yours Bells its closer to work and I recall leaving a rather nice pair of manalos at yours a while ago."

Alice Brandon –

We arrived at Bella's and I ran in to my room to change, we each have our own room in each others apartments. I heard Bella in the kitchen; she must be making popcorn so I grabbed Breakfast at Tiffany's.

10 minutes later we were settled on her couch watching Audrey Hepburn whilst gorging upon buttered popcorn and M & Ms; well I was the one doing the gorging Bella was just picking lightly I had to watch to make sure she was eating properly. Bella went through a barely eating phase, she lost so much weight, I worried about her constantly she always had, had weight issues. Bella was or used to be bulimic she relapsed every now and then, I always made sure I was there to pick her up, when Bella's mum died though Bella's behaviour and everything spiralled out of control. She went from shy and quiet to this confident, wild party girl, I didn't mind the change she still held all the charm I loved about her it was just her way of coping. Now Bella partied nearly every day, I don't think she had been in a stable relationship since Tyler her ex boyfriend who cheated on her with Jessica, from her dad cheating on her mum and then Tyler Bella had huge trust issues.

I noticed Bella was asleep so I shut the movie off and put a blanket over her and said goodnight leaving her to get a good nights rest.

I worried about my best friend though; I was always second guessing what she'd do next.

I decided on an early night after picking out mine and Bella's outfits for tomorrow, it was the Cullen – Hale wedding shoot tomorrow and if this went well who knows where Bella and I could end up.

-

**Sorry it's pretty short but I want to get the next chapter for "Tweaked Twilight" up, I hope you enjoyed it none the less, Edwards point of view for the photo shoot. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**xo**


	3. Do you wanna touch me? part 1

Chapter 3 – Do You Wanna Touch Me? – PART 1

Edward Cullen –

Today was not my day, I was up before 1pm and the girl I'd met yesterday hadn't texted me, I felt like a fucking pussy waiting around for a girls call. I yawned running my hand through my messy hair, I caught Rosalie throwing me a dirty look and I grinned, messing it up more.

"Could you not even try to sort out your hair? Do you not realise where we are?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, Rosalie was my brother's pain in the ass fiancé, I really didn't understand what he saw in her. I mean sure she was hot as hell and probably a tigress in bed but come on the woman's a bitch!

"Yes _Rosie, _I do know where I am, you do realise that you've ranted on about today for the past months 'You're important wedding photo shoot at Vogue' blah blah blah."

"Come on Ed, shut your shit, give Rose a break, and baby you know Edward's more of a dick on a morning so just cool it." Rosalie gave Emmett a look and he quieting added 'please' before kissing her.

"Whipped." I coughed, I heard my best friend, Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother chuckle next to me, and earned yet another glare from Rosalie, Emmett opened his mouth to argue but a tall woman cut him off before he had the chance.

"Hello, Cullen's and Hales your stylists are ready, if you'll follow me please?"

We all stood up and followed her, she was pretty attractive any other time I would have walked up next to her and flirted, probably ended up with an easy lay, but I couldn't get that girl out of my mind. She was perfect, I checked my phone to see if she'd texted me and cursed when I saw no messages or missed calls; Jasper gave me a weird look and I shrugged I'd already told him about the girl yesterday so he smirked the cocky southern bastard.

I'd ran in to the girl outside of Barnes and Noble yesterday and I mean literally ran in to her, she was well beautiful, so I'd tried my usual charm on her and she seemed unfazed. I liked a challenge and she was feisty, I managed to jump in to the taxi she was in and enter my number in to her phone. I smiled remembering the pit on those full red lips, she'd call I mean I'm Edward Cullen for Christ sake.

The guys and I were ushered in to a big conference like room, whilst Rosalie was taken in to another room, I found myself stood in front of a very tanned, skinny girl, she smiled flashing white teeth compared to her bronzed body.

"Hey, I'm Lauren, you each have separate outfits, when you're changed could you make your way to hair and cosmetics?" She drawled out in a heavy New York accent, she wink at us and sashayed off.

We walked to our specified clothing and I ducked behind the curtain to change, five minutes later we were all in grey Armani dress suits, the only difference between us being the colour of our ties. Mine was a royal blue, Jaspers was emerald green and Emmett's a whitey cream colour, we walked over to the cosmetics where a small woman was waiting.

"Hi! I'm Alice, oh those outfits are fantastic, I knew they would be! Okay now let me add some finishing touches." She motioned for us to go in to three seats, where the dainty woman combed and touched up Emmett's hair adding a small broach to his collar. While she 'fixing up' Emmett she ordered two other woman to do the same to us, but told them to keep my 'bed hair' unruly and then for Jasper he had his combed back.

I caught Jasper glancing at Alice every few seconds, she was pretty, small and slim about 5'2 at the most, with inky hair cropped around her face, she had a pale pink floral dress on with high heels.

"Okay you guys, you're all done, if you'll follow me through this door, Rosalie's already in and waiting." She said smiling at Emmett, who closed his mouth, as she answered his question, he smiled and rushed forward to see his 'beloved.'

I looked at Jasper ready to roll my eyes but I found his eyes trained on Alice, who was talking to someone with the nicest ass I had ever seen, I waited for her to turn around. She picked up a camera; I presume she is the photographer, great at least I will have something to look at.

She spun around and I whistled lowly, and felt my signature smirk slide on to my face, it was her. She was here. She was the photographer!

Jasper was looking at me weird again, "You know the girl I told you about yesterday?"

He nodded his eyes still on Alice, "Well you're looking at her."

He glanced at the photographer and laughed loudly causing Alice to turn and look at us which in turn made her look up. She zoned in on me and I winked, she glared in return realising it was me, and whispered something to Alice who began laughing.

She was the epitome of perfect, in a skirt with over sized Joan Jett t-shirt on hanging off of one shoulder, her never ending legs were so hard to not stare at but I couldn't help looking at her perfect face and full lips.

Today was my lucky day.

**Okay so that is it, I'm sorry it's short, but I'll be updating as regular as possible and they'll be longer too! My AS exams are now over, I've finished Year 12, so no more British Politics/World War 1 literature or Nazi Germany again, unless I have to re-sit )': **

**But anyway thank you guys muchos for adding me to author alert/story alert/reviewing: D I appreciate so much so thank you thank you! I'm glad you enjoy this!**

**More to come though and I'm sorry for cursing but this is A/U so I'm sorry if you don't like it but that's just the way it is.**

**Oh yeah the song for these 2 chapters will be Joan Jett- do you wanna touch me!**


End file.
